Halleujah
by Auggi22
Summary: Jester had been in love with Jane since he met her, nine years ago. But recent events have caused him to see someone else in the castle in a whole new way…  Set two years after show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is kindof a love triangle thing I have going on here... Just written for kicks... :] Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated!**

_**WARNING!**_** Does contain slash (maleXmale pairing, yaoi, boy lovin', whatever you wanna call it...)! Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Summary: Jester had been in love with Jane since he met her, nine years ago. But recent events have caused him to see someone else in the castle in a whole new way…**

**Rating T (may change to M in later chapters...)**

**Pairings : JesterXJane, JesterXSmithy**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

Jester groaned and sleepily opened his eyes. Jane was happily bouncing on the edge of his bed.

"Go away…" he grumbled, pulling his blanket over his head.

Jane grabbed the edge of his blanket and yanked it off his half-awake form.

Jester shivered as the cold November air hit his bare skin. He had only worn shorts to bed that night. He whined in frustration as he sat up.

"It is barely noon…" he complained to the smiling girl.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"…No… is it "Hurt Jane If She Doesn't Bugger Off" day?"

Jane giggled, letting a little snort out at the end. Oh how Jester secretly loved her laugh. Though he'd never tell anyone, he loved everything about his fourteen year old friend. The way she bit her nails when she was mad, the way she paced when she was thinking, and yes, even how her voice cracked when she was yelling at someone.

"No silly!" She said, lightly smacking his arm.

"That's why they call me 'Jester'…"

She laughed again. "And how good you are at jesting! Surely, you must know what today is!" she pressed.

"Christmas? All Hallows Eve? May Day?" he tried.

"It's your birthday!" she blurted out.

"Oh… happy birthday!"

"No, not MY birthday! YOUR birthday! Your sixteenth birthday?" she said, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"My… ohhh! Lovely!" he smiled, finally getting it.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" Jane asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm not meticulous with dates, like SOMEONE!" he said, reaching over to tickle Jane's sides.

Jane laughed loudly, screaming at Jester to stop.

Dragon's large green head poked through Jester's window. "I heard a scream…" he said, glaring at Jester. "Hm… half naked ShortLife holding my Jane in a bed?"

"Dragon, you jump to conclusions too quickly…" Jane said, wrenching Jester's hands off her. "Jester and I were merely playing…"

Jester got up and held the door open for Jane. "And now, m'lady, it is time for you to leave."

"I expect you downstairs in 10 minutes!" Jane said as Jester closed the door in her face.

"And I thought I was the jester around here!" he shouted back. He heard her giggle then walk away.

Jester turned to Dragon. "It is time, my large green friend, for you to leave as well."

"You better watch yourself around her, bell boy…" Dragon warned as he backed out of Jester's room.

Jester fell backwards onto his bed and sighed out in frustration.

_Just tell her you love her! _He mentally yelled at himself. But the small voice in the back of his head chimed in and yelled back _Don't do it, you fool! She'll reject you!_

Jester sighed loudly at got up to get dressed for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a quick update, but I'm just so excited to have so many reviews in two (maybe three, I really don't know) days! I just wanna thank you all!**

**CreCre : I'm very glad you love it! Aw... I'm blushin'... (And say WHA? FF has a share button? No waaaaaay! :])**

**Endless Secrets : I'm trying to make them seem like they're really in love so I can... Well, you'll find out... ;]**

**Jtoasn : I don't think I would mind too much either! ;D**

**Jadeypoo : You use the XD too? :D NO WAY! XD**

**LisKatKaram : I've left you type-less? *blush* I'm honored! :]**

* * *

><p>Jester slunk down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to be greeted by an overly chipper Pepper.<p>

"Why good morning, nightingale!" she smiled, hands behind her back. "It's about time you were awake!"

Jester yawned loudly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning…" he said slowly.

She pulled her arms from behind her back and held them out to Jester. "It's a present! For you!"

"Why are you giving me a present…?"

She sighed and grabbed his hand. She pressed a small package in the palm of his hand. "It's your birthday, you silly! Did you forget?"

"Oh yes! Jane reminded me this morning…" Jester smiled, watching Pepper's face go through a wide range of emotion in seconds. He pulled at the strings of the small bag. It unfolded to reveal a biscuit with fresh strawberry frosting. "Oh, Pepper! Strawberries! My favorite!" he said, grinning. Jester leaned down, for her was much taller than Pepper, and placed a gracious peck on her cheek.

She giggled as Jester turned to leave and was met with a spoon pointed at him.

The bearer of the spoon was none less than Rake, the castle's gardener. He had cut his brown hair short, and he had a grin on his face, but a fire in his eye. "Mitts off m'lady, good sir…"

Jester quickly looked around and grabbed a rag off the table, wielding it at his friend. "And what are you going to do?"

Rake smiled widely and lunged at Jester with his spoon. Jester dodged it and whipped at Rake with the rag. It hit him with a loud crack and Pepper stepping in between the two boys. "Okay, that is enough. You two are going to bring up dust and get it on the king's breakfast!" she scolded them.

"And we all know Rake was about to get his butt kicked!" Jester said, setting the rag back on the table.

Rake pocketed his spoon and jokingly punched Jester's arm. "I could take you!"

"That's what you say every time!" Everyone heard. They all looked to the stairs to see Smithy coming down from the courtyard. "It always ends with Pepper saving you from a royal butt-whooping!"

Everyone laughed as Rake flushed bright red all the way to the tip of his ears.

"That's okay!" Pepper said, crossing over to Rake. She grabbed onto his arm and pecked his cheek. "I don't mind saving him!"

This sent everyone into a deeper fit of laughter as Rake blushed an even deeper red.

"Hey, Rake! I think you are spending too much time with your beets!" Smithy laughed, holding onto Jester for support. "You're starting to look like one!"

Jester and Smithy roared into laughter, holding onto each other to stop themselves from falling over.

"Ah, that is a good one!" Jester said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Jester!"

Jester looked up to the windows that looked out to the courtyard to see Jane.

"Yes?"

"The king wishes to speak with you!" she yelled down.

"Uh oh… Did he say what about?" Jester asked, trying not to worry.

"No, he did not, but it would be best not to keep him waiting!"

"Oh. Ha ha!" Rake laughed, poking Jester in the chest. "Now the jokes are at Jester's expense!"

"It's my job to make fun of people, Rake…"

Rake's face flushed red again. "Oh… yeah…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Why yes, I do realize this chapter is much shorter than the other two! :D The chapters are gonna vary in length, so if you have a problem with that... *says mockingly* sucks to be chuuuu!**

**Jtoasn - Yeah... Rake's kinda the whipped boy in my story... both literally and figuratively...**

**WickedYoYo - Any reviews are appreciated! Thank you very much! :]**

**TheManyFacesOfJester - Thanks for the compliment sandwich! And at least he wasn't in her room when SHE was shirtless...**

**LizKatKaram - That... is quite a bit of laughter... O.O Glad you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>ester bowed deeply before his king. "May I ask why m'lord has demanded my presence?"<p>

"Rise, Jester! It has been brought to my attention that today is your birthday! I would like to congratulate you and offer a small token of appreciation!" the king said from hi throne.

"Oh, but… Your Majesty! I could not accept-"

"Silence, Jester! Think of it as a 'thank you' for serving my family so loyally. You are relieved of your duties as court jester for today."

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty! Your graciousness is much appreciated!" Jester stammered out, slowly backing out of the court.

When he got outside, he jumped up in the air and shouted out "Yes!"

"What's got you so happy, floppy hat?" Jester heard, knowing who it was before even turning around.

"Well, Dragon," he said, turning on spot to face his large green friend. "I am having the most wonderful birthday! First, I awoke to find my best friend jumping on my bed, then I got a wonderful treat from Pepper, and the king has just awarded me a day off!"

However, during his speech, Jester had not heard Dragon start to sneeze until he saw flames coming straight towards his face.

"Watch out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it, Auggi! You killed Jester! :D Nah, not killed, just frazzled. :] <strong>


	4. UPDATE

Sorry guys! DX I haven't really had much typin' time! I might not be able to update again till next **Tuesday (June 7th)**! (Please don't kill me!) I have finals coming up, and I'm planning a party, and stuffs been rough at home...

I'll try and make the **chapter extra long** to make it up!

Have a **supermegaawesomefoxyhot** day! :]

Lurve, Auggi

-EDIT (June 16th)-

OKay, so this just... is not going well... -.-

Uploading documents now requires a science degree from the college of smarty-pants! DX

I _**haven't**_ forgotten or stopped caring! **I still love you all**! holy creepy... O.O

Thanks for those who have remained loyal, your _hope is my food_. _Your reviews, my water!_

I'll try **daily for a week**, then if it doesn't work, I'll upload it to _**DeviantArt**_ and post the link here! :]

Lurve again, Auggi


	5. Sorry!

Sorry guys! DX I haven't really had much typin' time! I might not be able to update again till next **Tuesday (June 7th)**! (Please don't kill me!) I have finals coming up, and I'm planning a party, and stuffs been rough at home...

I'll try and make the **chapter extra long** to make it up!

Have a **supermegaawesomefoxyhot** day! :]

Lurve, Auggi

-EDIT (June 16th)-

OKay, so this just... is not going well... -.-

Uploading documents now requires a science degree from the college of smarty-pants! DX

I _**haven't**_ forgotten or stopped caring! **I still love you all**! holy creepy... O.O

Thanks for those who have remained loyal, your _hope is my food_. _Your reviews, my water!_

I'll try **daily for a week**, then if it doesn't work, I'll upload it to _**DeviantArt**_ and post the link here! :]

-ANOTHER EDIT!-

SORRY! Xp FF is being a whor...rible website right now! XPPPPP

.com/art/Chapter-4-215137575

This is chapter 4! Thank ya'll so much!

Have a flippin' day! :]

-Auggi

Lurve again, Auggi


End file.
